Blurt: The Ultimate Act
by LauraCherie
Summary: "Just so you know," Kurt spoke quietly after a few minutes, "I did not plan for this to happen tonight."  "It's ok Kurt," Blaine smiled, "But for future reference; you didn't have to get me drunk first. I would have been a willing participant."


**A/N: This is part 3 of my "Blurt" series of one shots. It can be read as a stand alone but parts one and two can be found on my profile should the desire to begin at the start so take you :)**

* * *

><p>Bodies blocked his path every way he turned. Twisting and grinding, they all but ignored the rhythm of the music blasting throughout the house. Blaine turned sideways sliding between a dancing couple and a pair who really should be finding a room. Craning his neck to see over the writhing crowd, he searched for a familiar face. In the dim light he struggled to make out more than moving shapes and blurry, undecipherable noise. Of the seemingly hundreds of teenagers in the house he knew less than a dozen and there was only one he was looking for. He'd lost Kurt in the bathroom line nearly an hour ago and the search for his boyfriend had been prolonged by various Warblers bringing him drinks and sidetracking him with conversation. He was feeling light headed and happy as he negotiated the throng, the alcohol in his system had him buzzed and he wanted nothing more than to see Kurt. A commotion across the room caught his attention and Blaine pushed his way towards the foray. A crowd was gathering in the kitchen, cheering and singing at the top of their lungs. On top of the dining table, a figure that Blaine recognised at a glance performed a complicated dance routine. Finally reaching the front of the crowd, Blaine looked up, his lips forming a lopsided grin as he watched Kurt, drink in either hand, move in ways Beyonce would be proud of.<p>

Kurt barely registered his back hitting the ground or the empty bottles skittering away over the shiny floor. He felt the laughter bubbling up from his stomach and could only hope that some one had caught it on film. He was sure it would have looked spectaclar; the perfect, dramatic ending to his performance. The idea that he should be in pain or embarrassed (Beyonce would never fall off a table mid 'Single Ladies') never crossed his mind until he opened his eyes and saw Blaine crouched next to him. Worry was written plainly across his face and Kurt smiled at the adorable lines creasing his forehead.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>It may have been the alcohol in his blood that made him bold, or maybe resisting Blaine's puppy dog eyes just finally became too much; either way Kurt's next move surprised himself as much as everyone else in the room. With a small smile he reached up and grabbed Blaine by the collar pulling him forward into a kiss. The room fell silent as their lips met and Kurt was acutely aware of the gulp of air Blaine desperately took as Kurt worked their mouths together. Blaine didn't resist, responding instead with a ferocity that startled Kurt almost as much as it turned him on. His stomach muscles clenched as he arched his back, pulling himself off the cold floor and into Blaine's chest. Blaine grunted as he found himself suddenly supporting Kurt's weight. His balance was off and he fell forward onto his knees, only his hand on the back of Kurt's head stopped the younger boy's skull from crashing into the tiles. Kurt seized full advantage of the change in position, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling them even closer together. Their mouths worked together with increasing fervour and the crowd in the room faded to a distant memory. Kurt had never felt so bold, running his hands across Blaine's back, unbelievably aware of his boyfriend's every breath and sigh. He could feel the floor through his shirt, cold against his hyper sensitive skin, a sharp contrast to the burning wherever Blaine's body touched his own.

Entwined on the floor, they were completely oblivious to the passing of time and the presence of the crowd. They were so lost in their own world of touches and hormones that it took Puck three tries and a kick to Blaine's shin to get their attention.  
>"Do you have to do that there?" He scowled down at his friends as they pulled apart; Blaine looking decidedly dazed while Kurt eyed him up, the glint in his eyes positively devious.<br>"What's the matter Puck? Jealous you aren't getting any?" He raised an eyebrow, dragging his gaze upwards as Blaine clumsily stumbled back to his feet. Kurt grasped the hand offered to him and pulled himself deftly upright. The change in altitude had his head spinning again and with a sly grin over his shoulder he dragged Blaine from the room before Puck could utter another word. Hand in hand the boys slid through the crowd, Kurt leading the way as Blaine mumbled apologies to the people they were pushing aside. Kurt knew exactly where he was going; a small room he'd accidentally stumbled into on an earlier search for the bathroom. He could only hope it was still unoccupied.

* * *

><p>As Blaine tangled his hands in Kurt's hair, a small voice in the back of Kurt's mind lamented at the hour wasted styling it. The thought was gone as soon as it appeared, pushed aside by the warm breath on his face and sweet stinging as his boyfriend nipped playfully at his lip.<br>"Hey!" Kurt frowned, feigning irritation, "Gently."  
>Blaine pulled back, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. His lips were full and red, swollen from Kurt's desperate kisses. Raising an eyebrow, he moved his hands to Kurt's shoulders, guiding him backwards across the tiny space. Kurt's back hit the wall and he instinctively raised his hands to Blaine's chest.<br>"I thought I said 'gentle'."  
>"I'll show you gentle." Blaine's voice was so low it was barely audible, even though he was so close that his lips brushed Kurt's ear as he spoke. Chills ran the length of his spine and through the darkness Kurt could see the hairs on his arms standing on end. His breath caught in his throat as Blaine lowered his head, tracing Kurt's jawline with the softest of butterfly kisses. If he couldn't see for himself, he would have sworn he was imagining the brushes. Blaine couldn't help but smile as Kurt forced in a deep, shaky breath. Leaning lower still, he scraped his teeth across Kurt's exposed collarbone. He'd always loved the way Kurt's shirts tended to reveal more than your typical male and tonight he intended to take full advantage of every inch of skin he could reach. Kurt's hands clenched into tight fists against Blaine's chest before relaxing and sliding over his shoulders, coming to rest around his neck. Blaine continued his attack on Kurt's throat, alternating between nipping at his smooth skin and kissing the hollow where his neck met his slender shoulders. His hands roamed down Kurt's sides, his fingers tracing light, teasing circles across his shirt before he finally slipped them underneath the hem of the fabric. He pulled the shirt over Kurt's head in one swift movement, returning his attention immediately to the soft, creamy skin he'd exposed.<br>Kurt shivered as the cold air pricked at his bare torso. Blaine glanced up, poised to question his reaction but Kurt cut him short, quickly pressing his bruised lips to Blaine's full mouth. Kurt's mind raced at a million miles an hour, his every nerve was on fire and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. He felt a warm blush creep into his cheeks as he realised that Blaine could probably feel his pulse racing. A moment later he suppressed a smile and rolled his eyes at himself; his boyfriend's fingertips were slipping below his belt and he was worried about his heart rate.  
>Blaine worked his lips against Kurt's forcing the younger boy's focus back to their duelling tongues. No matter how many times they kissed, he doubted he would ever get used to the way Kurt tasted. He could (and would) spend hours recreating moments like this in his mind but his memory would never do justice to the reality. Tonight, Kurt tasted different. The natural tangy sweetness that Blaine had grown used to was masked with sugary strawberry and the unmistakable bitterness of beer. It only served to drive Blaine even more crazy with desire. Forgetting his promise to be gentle, Blaine raised one hand to cup Kurt's face, holding him in place against the smooth wall while his other hand worked quickly on Kurt's oversized belt buckle. The super-skinny jeans clung to his legs and Blaine released his hold on Kurt's head, needing both hands to shimmy them down over his thighs. Kurt kicked his shoes off, stepping out of the jeans once they were below his knees. Blaine wasted no time; looping his thumbs under the elastic of Kurt's fitted boxers and puling them lower as he dropped to his knees. Kurt held his breath, looking down at the figure kneeling before him. Blaine glanced up and their eyes met. Kurt froze, his boyfriend's name on his lips but Blaine shook his head, silencing him. Blaine lowered his eyes, taking in the sight before him. He untangled his hands from Kurt's underwear and dragged his fingertips up his legs. Agonisingly. Slowly.<br>Kurt's entire body shuddered under his touch and Blaine couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he saw what affect he could have.  
>"Blaine." Kurt hissed, sucking in a quick breath as Blaine's hands finally reached their destination. He ran his fingertips lightly along Kurt's length before leaning forward and taking him into his mouth. As his boyfriend's lips closed, warm and wet around his shaft, Kurt reached out instinctively, tangling his hands in Blaine's curls. Although they'd never discussed it, he knew Blaine was significantly more experienced than himself. Not that that was a particularly hard feat; he was after all, in Santana's words, 'the most virginal virgin that ever lived'. Right now, however, he felt anything but inexperienced. He'd worried that when the time came he wouldn't know what to do. He'd imagined himself panicking and freezing, over-thinking and ruining everything. But Blaine's mouth and tongue were working their magic and nothing had ever felt more natural. Now he was ruining it by thinking about how much he wasn't thinking. Mentally kicking himself, Kurt slammed back into reality as Blaine pressed forward, taking him even further into his mouth, so far that Kurt imagined he could feel the back of Blaine's throat.<br>"Oh sweet Mary." Kurt groaned, his fist clenching tightly in the hair at the back of Blaine's neck. Blaine pulled back suddenly and Kurt couldn't stop the disappointed squeak that escaped his lips. Embarrassment burned at his face and he looked away as Blaine rose to his feet. Cupping his hand under Kurt's chin, Blaine pulled the younger boy's face towards his own.  
>"Mary?" He raised an amused eyebrow, "You're thinking about a woman right now?"<br>Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes before closing the distance between them with a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips.  
>"Like I could possibly be thinking of anyone but you."<br>"Precisely my intention." Blaine grinned, once again pinning Kurt against the wall. He meant his kiss to be soft, but the moment their lips touched Kurt arched his back, pulling them impossibly close together and Blaine lost all control. Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's tongue as it fought his own and he found, surprisingly, that he didn't mind one bit. What he did mind, was the amount of clothing the older boy was still wearing. With desperate movements, he grabbed blindly at the fabric of Blaine's shirt and tugged it over his head. He'd seen Blaine shirtless before and he'd certainly done his fair share of under the clothes groping so his hands knew exactly where to travel to elicit breathless moans. He ran his short nails across Blaine's shoulder blades, so lightly it barely counted as a touch. Blaine shuddered, and emboldened, Kurt's hands dipped lower, fumbling to undo Blaine's jeans. After a moment, Blaine gently pushed his trembling fingers away, quickly releasing the button and opening the zip. He returned his attention instantly to Kurt's face, leaving it up to Kurt to push the pants down over his narrow hips until they dropped to the floor. Without breaking their kiss, Blaine stepped out of the puddle of denim and pressed the full length of his body against Kurt's. Kurt's stomach dropped as he felt Blaine's arousal, hard against his thigh. He reached down and ran a tentative hand across the smooth fabric of his underwear. Even through the material he could feel Blaine's blood pumping and throbbing.  
>Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth at the touch and Kurt came to a sudden realisation. He raised his hands to Blaine's chest and slowly pushed him back. He caved twice to Blaine's complaints and resistance before he finally got enough distance between them to speak.<br>"Blaine..."  
>"Mmmm?" Blaine murmured only half listening as he kissed Kurt's jaw and neck.<br>"Can...can we...you know... Can we...?" Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes.  
>"Can we what?" He prompted.<br>"Blaine." Kurt sighed, feeling the uncomfortable blush creep up again. "You know what I mean."  
>"No I don't."<br>"You do!"  
>Blaine leaned forward and ran his tongue along Kurt's jawline, stopping to kiss his earlobe as he whispered, "I know what you mean."<br>Kurt let out the breath he hadn't meant to hold, "So...can we?"  
>"Not until you say it." Blaine felt only a little mean as he watched Kurt struggle. There was no way they were stopping any time soon, he'd known that the moment Kurt brought him into this tiny bedroom. Kurt however, didn't know that and now that it had occurred to him, Blaine desperately wanted to hear Kurt describe in great detail exactly what he wanted him to do. Unfortunately, he also knew that baby steps were called for and tonight was a big enough leap already, he could work on the talking later.<br>Maybe next time.  
>Blaine smiled at the realisation that tonight was heading in the direction he'd been fantasising about for what felt like an eternity, and once this leap was taken there was nothing to stop them from taking it over and over and over again.<br>That didn't mean he wasn't going to make him say it.  
>"I...I want...to...can we...I...please don't make me say it."<br>"You don't have to say it." Blaine picked up where he'd left off on Kurt's neck, "And we don't have to do it." He pulled back for a split second, long enough to see the flash of disappointment in Kurt's eyes, before crashing their lips together. With Kurt pressed tightly against the wall, he was defenceless as Blaine ground their hips together. He was torturing himself as much as he was his boyfriend and Blaine could only pray that Kurt would break soon.  
>Kurt felt the familiar rise in his stomach and desire took over his limbs. Shoving Blaine off him with surprising ferocity, Kurt pushed him backwards until Blaine's calves met the single bed that sat underneath the shuttered window. They fell onto the duvet and Kurt straddled Blaine's waist, loving the look of surprise on his face.<br>"Blaine Anderson," He growled, leaning forward so their noses were centimetres from brushing, "I want you to fuck me."  
>Hearing the words from Kurt's usually proper and innocent mouth had unprecedented effects on Blaine's body. He closed the distance between their mouths before Kurt could even suck in a breath, throwing his arms around Kurt's shoulders he pulled him close before flipping them over. On his back, Kurt gazed up in breathless surprise. He opened his mouth to talk but Blaine was on him again, cutting him off and making him forget what he was even going to say. Blaine easily took the lead and Kurt was more than happy to allow himself to follow. He ran his fingertips across the smooth expanse of Blaine's back, taking pleasure in the goosebumps that trailed his touch. Their kisses were reaching boiling point and Blaine shifted again, using his knees to push Kurt's legs apart, allowing himself room to settle between them. This time, he didn't bother with teasing touches, he reached down and stroked Kurt, feeling him grow impossibly more hard. Kurt groaned, his hips rising to meet Blaine's, their bodies responding to each other without permission from either boy. Blaine's fingers roamed, moving under Kurt to rest gently against his ass. Kurt gasped as Blaine's index finger pressed down slowly, gaining entrance. His nails dug into Blaine's back, leaving tiny indents as Blaine moved his finger in and out for a few moments before removing it completely. Kurt sighed at the loss but Blaine distracted him with a deep kiss. He returned with two fingers, working slowly against Kurt's tightness, smiling as Kurt moved underneath him.<br>Kurt couldn't believe the sensations pulsing through him. Nothing he had ever imagined even came close to the reality. If he was in danger of over-thinking things, Blaine shot his ability to form anything coherent with this next move. He sat up, leaving Kurt sprawled alone on the bed. The air felt cold on his newly exposed skin and he found himself longing for Blaine's body heat and closeness. He didn't have to wait long, Blaine removed his underwear quickly and Kurt glimpsed a flash of what was to come before Blaine's mouth and body were once again on his own. Kurt felt himself being lifted and looked down to see Blaine hooking his elbows under his knees. Kurt slid easily across the blankets until he was settled in Blaine's lap. He wrapped his legs tight around Blaine's waist, holding himself in place as Blaine let him go and leaned forward to place a kiss firmly on his mouth. Their lips parted from habit and they allowed themselves a moment to enjoy the taste before Blaine reached down between their bodies, guiding himself slowly inside. Kurt's muscles tensed at the invasion and Blaine stroked his hair, whispering reassurances as he slowed even more. Drawing a deep breath, Kurt concentrated on relaxing. He lay flat on his back and let Blaine slide all the way in. Blaine didn't move straight away, letting Kurt accumulate. He looked down into his boyfriend's eyes, and seeing the unthinking trust that lay there, all the things he'd never yet said almost came tumbling out. Kurt beat him to it, reaching up and pulling him down for a lingering kiss.  
>Successfully brought back to the moment, Blaine began to move, slowly, nervous he was going to hurt Kurt. In the end it was Kurt who picked up the pace, pressing his hips down into Blaine, his breath hitching and shuddering as he exhaled. Blaine took over the movement, sliding steadily and easily in and out, his pace increasing as the warmth in the pit of his stomach grew and spread. Kurt reached out, one arm around Blaine's neck, holding his face inches from his own while with this free hand he stroked his own length in time with Blaine's thrusts.<br>"Oh God." He murmured as the pressure built, "Blaine. Oh."  
>Blaine groaned, Kurt's breathless sighs would be the end of him. Kurt's legs clenched tighter around his waist, his heels digging into the back of his thighs. Sweat was beginning to cover their bodies as they moved together.<br>Faster and faster. Rougher and rougher.  
>"Fuck. Kurt!" Blaine gasped, slamming into his boyfriend one last time as they came together.<br>His arms gave way and he collapsed onto Kurt's heaving chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around him, tracing light patterns on his damp skin as they lay in a heap waiting for their breath to return.  
>"Just so you know," Kurt spoke quietly after a few minutes, "I did not plan for this to happen tonight."<br>"It's ok Kurt," Blaine smiled, tilting his head back to look up at him, "But for future reference; you didn't have to get me drunk first. I would have been a willing participant anytime, anywhere."  
>"Really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Anytime and anywhere? I'll have to remember that."<br>"I've created a monster, haven't I?" Blaine pulled himself onto his elbows, craning his neck so he could place a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. Kurt grinned wickedly at the naked boy in his arms and Blaine couldn't even muster the energy to pretend to be worried. Their days of babysteps and tiptoes were over, they'd taken a giant leap forward and Blaine now had undeniable proof that when provoked, Kurt had quite the mouth on him. He'd have him dirty talking in no time.


End file.
